Let's Go Cause Some Trouble
by CaptainTurtle
Summary: Damia Evans and Riley Carson have been on their own for most their lives. Through a series of events they wind up being caught in the middle of the battle between two of the most powerful agencies in the world: SHIELD and HYDRA. Will Damia's secret be exposed to the world? And will Riley ever get to live the normal life she wanted? Well, let's go cause some trouble and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For the record, I never asked to be an orphan. I wanted to go to college and help people. I wanted to do something great with my life. And then my parents had to go get themselves blown up and I was cast out onto the streets of Baltimore all alone and forced to steal in order to survive. Which lead me to my current predicament…

Honestly, all this trouble for one little apple hardly seemed worth it, besides the apple was bruised and half rotten so its not like the farmer I stole it from would've actually been able to sell it. Yet he had raised all hell and now the cops were after me as I raced down the muddy Baltimore streets. I knew that once I got to the warehouse where I've been staying I would be safe, only because the cops wouldn't be able to fit into the broken window I used as a door.

I picked up my speed as I neared the warehouse and using all my strength I jumped on top of the garbage can, climbed up the drain pipe, and into the warehouse through a broken window, causing the cops who were chasing me to skid to a halt around the dumpster.

As soon as the cops gave up left me to be I breathed out a sigh of relief as I took my stolen apple from my bag. Tossing it in the air I congratulated myself, "Riley Carson you've done it again."

"You know its not nice to run from the cops."

The voice came out of nowhere and caused me to jump in surprise, dropping the apple and nearly falling off the window sill on which I was perched. "What the shell?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." A young girl, around seven or eight materialized in front of me on the window sill, pulling nervously on the sleeves of her tattered sweater.

I pushed my bushy black hair away from my eyes, "Who are you? And where did you come from? And what the shell did you just do?"

Her long blond hair fell in tatters across her shoulders as she shrugged nonchalantly, "The name's Damia. It's Greek for spirit. I'll leave you alone now. Sorry for scaring you."

"Wait. Wait." I picked up the apple from the sill and held it out to her, "Here, you look hungry."

She took the apple hesitantly. "You're not scared of my powers?"

"So you can disappear whenever you want to, why would I be afraid of that? Unless you grow some extra limbs. In which case I think I might freak out."

She laughed, "No extra limbs, just invisibility, persuasion, and time control."

"Well then Damia, where's your family?"

"Where's yours?" She countered

I rubbed my right arm nervously, "They died."

Damia looked down at the apple in her hands, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"I ran away because my family was afraid of what i am. They wanted me to get 'help' from all these scientists. but I was afraid, so I ran away."

"Damia?"

She looked up at me.

I gave her a half smile, "People are afraid of what they believe is different. They're afraid of things they can't explain or they can't control. I on the other hand, am not afraid of those things. I embrace them and challenge them. So what do you say? Are you up for an adventure?"

I held out my hand to her in a peace offering and her smile matched mine, "Let's go cause some trouble."

14 Years Later…..

It was a cool November day and Damia and I had just finished a particularly grueling case. After living on the streets for 3 more years, we managed to travel to Japan where we received training in various martial arts. In return for working for the man that trained us, he agreed to pay for our education and we were able to pay back our debt to him and move back to Baltimore where it all began. from there we opened Ray and Day Detective agency where we specialized in the strange and unusual.

Unfortunately, strange and unusual normally meant crazy cat lady's claiming her cat was murdered by a demon, when in reality the cat had just run away. And honestly, who could blame the cat?

Our agency didn't make much money, but I'd like to believe that we were doing some good. Helping people like Damia come to terms with who they were and what they could do.

I was currently trying to reach for the TV remote which was sitting on the coffee table by my feet, but I was much too tire to try to get up and get it. I had resorted to trying to pick it up with my feet and pass it to my hands without dropping it. For all my training I was still failing.

Damia just shook her head, "Why don't you just get up and get it? It would be so much easier if you did."

I stopped what I was doing to turn and look at her with a completely blank look, "But Day, that ruins all the fun."

She just shook her head and went back to reading her book Beautiful Creatures when the doorbell rang.

"Do you mind?" I asked her, "I'm kinda in the middle of something."

Damia just shook her head and stood up to go answer the door.

**Who's at the door? 0.o Review PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hello?" I asked the man in a suit standing at the door.

I kept myself behind the door and poked my head around it. People still made me nervous, especially since we never got visitors. The man gave me a welcoming smile.

"Agent Coulson. I work with SHIELD, I'm guessing you're Damia Evans?" He asked still keeping the smile on his face.

"Uh, yes." I stepped from behind the door, but letting my long blond hair fall into my deep green eyes. "What can I do for you, agent?"

"We're here to offer you and your friend, Riley, a good spot in SHIELD" He started.

I side glanced at Riley who shook her head at me, her bushy black hair bouncing as she did. "I'm sorry agent, but we are going to have to deny. Anyway, what would SHIELD need two detectives for?"

"We don't need you girls for your detective skills, but for your other...special gifts." He whispered.

"I don't know what you're talking about, agent. I'm going to ask you nicely first, please leave." I used my persuasion.

Coulson smirked. "That's a lovely gift you have there, Damia. We can help you understand it."

"I…..uh….what gift?" I stuttered and Riley pushed me out of the way.

"Move." She mumbled to me and I let her handle this problem. I stood next to her and watched what she was about to do. She stared Coulson dead in the eye, her bright blue eyes revealing nothing and her face blank. "No." She smiled and slammed the door. Riley dusted off the non-existent dust off her hands. I stared at her in disbelief.

"You just told an AGENT in a secret government group, 'No'!?" I laughed. I couldn't help it, she said it so coolly. I peeked out the window and saw him standing there with a look of disbelief and annoyance, which made me laugh harder.

"What was I supposed to do? Ask him for a pizza?" Riley yanked me back towards the TV and asked. "Did you even try to persuade him to leave?"

I pulled away and played with the ends of my hair, looking at the floor. "Yeah," I forced my eyes to meet her's. "What if he's right? What if SHIELD can really help me with my powers?"

"You saw how shady they are. We CAN'T trust them."

I sighed. "Fine, but what if he's somehow immune?"

"Or maybe he has a fancy gadget that repels whatever your persuasion gives off." She said in her 'as a matter of fact' voice.

"But why is SHIELD asking US for help now? There's gotta be something going on." I sat on the couch and turned on our computer. Riley came over to me.

"Whatever it is, WE are not getting involved." She turned the computer off.

"Hey!" I whined at her. "Aren't you the least bit curious about this?" I nudged her with my elbow. "We'll be able to do some actual detective work that doesn't have anything to do with a cat lady who should be at an asylum."

Riley's face was skeptical for a few moments before she turned on the computer herself and started searching a bunch of things about SHIELD and some of the agents and different ideas for attacking if another alien invasion happens. From the look on her face I could tell we were going to be at this ALL night so I got up went to the kitchen and grabbed us each a can of soda. I opened them and went back inside to hand Riley her can. She gave me a puzzled look.

"Trust me, it's going to be one of those nights." I offered her the soda and she shrugged before taking a big gulp.

"Alrighty." She continued typing so I took this time to sneak away. "D, you're not getting out of this one." Riley patted her hand on the spot next to her. "You can write down the things I find."

Dammit, I thought I was going to make it out of this one. Usually when we get something big, Riley gets all the information and I sort through it. So I would go and practice some things with my katana or sleep. Those times I got lucky, and got to my room before she asked for help. I really didn't want to be up til the morning, but I gave up and slouched. After getting settled on the couch, I put my can down on the table, and started writing down some notes as Riley mumbled. Why don't I just persuade her? 'Cause we made a promise when we first met that I wouldn't use my powers on her.

After hours of research I started dozing off, my head bobbing back and forth. I yawned and rubbed my eyes and scribbled down what Riley said. A cracking sound went up my spine as I straightened it out and checked the time. I listened to Riley's typing as the digits focused; it was 7:00 in the morning! We were up ALL night_ again_!

"Riley, can we stop? I'm exhausted." I put my notes on the only slightly cluttered coffee table and yawned.

"Hey, there's a museum with an exhibit about Captain America close by. We should go and see what we can find there." Riley exclaimed.

"How many cans of soda did you have?" I curled in a ball and closed my eyes.

"I don't know….five…. seven….maybe?" She thought to herself before getting all fidgety and goofy.

Right when I was going to give her a lecture on how she gets a little crazy when she has a lot of caffeine, there was a knock at the door. Riley jumped up and answered. Thank god, 'cause I wasn't going to get it. I heard the door open and a man started to speak, but Riley interrupted.

"What is this secret government agency knock on our door day?" She said with major sass and I sat up to watch. "Let me save you the trouble. We're not interested. Good day." She gave them a quick smile before slamming the door.

"Really? Again! You're seriously going to get us arrested." I laid back down, trying to get some sleep.

"Come on, we have to get to that exhibit." Riley told me from the kitchen as she quickly made a cup of coffee.

"No…" I answered sleepily. Then I heard the sink go off, oh she wouldn't. Before I could even move a bucket of ice cold water was dumped on me. I shot off the couch and shivered. "Hey! What was that for?"

She smirked. "We have to go. Now go get change out of those clothes."

"Yes mother." I stuck my tongue out at her and went to go get changed. I pulled out a plain t-shirt and jeans and pulled them on before braiding my hair. I shuffled out of my room and we walked out the door to the bus stop. We waited fifteen minutes before it came, and went on. Riley had our change and we were on our way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To be honest Damia spent most of the bus ride drooling on my shoulder. Not that I minded of course. It's just that I had drank way too much soda so I was fidgety and wanted to talk to her about what I had found. Apparently this "SHIELD" agency had been corrupted by a group known as "HYDRA", which is coincidentally the same group Captain America had tried to take down during WWII. This lead us to the museum the more we knew about Captain America, the more we would know about HYDRA. The more we knew about HYDRA the closer we were to finding out what SHIELD was up to.

The bus pulled up in front of the Smithsonian and I nudged D awake.

As we climbed off the bus she rubbed her eyes and stretched asking, "So what did SHIELD want this morning?"

"Huh?" I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy organizing the gear I brought in my bag. Rule number 1: always come prepared.

"I said what did SHIELD want when they came to the door this morning?"

"Oh. It wasn't SHIELD at the door this morning."

"Then who was it?" She asked as we purchased our tickets and began waiting in line for a security check.

"They claimed to be an Agency dedicated to the protection of peace.' But to be honest the logo on his arm looked suspiciously like the one HYDRA used to use." By now we had reached the metal detectors and I activated a small device in my purse before placing it and my shoes and belt in a plastic bin to be scanned.

Damia and I walked through the rest of security and grabbed our stuff from the bins. As we made our way through the exhibits I pulled out my phone and activated one of my homemade apps.

By this time we had made our way to the beginning of the exhibit. For the most part the exhibit didn't really tell us anything we could have learned online but Damia really enjoyed the part about Bucky Barnes. She liked that he was honored for being a hero and wasn't overshadowed by the Captains legacy.

It wasn't until we reached the end of the exhibit that I saw something worth our time. There was a file that was labeled TOP SECRET. I grabbed Damia's arm and pulled her over to the lonely glass case. "What do you think?"

She peered closer and read the caption, "_Project Sapphire originated shortly after the success of Project Rebirth. Not much is known about Project Sapphire except that it was essential to taking down HYDRA at the end of WWII. This file contains all information on Project Sapphire as well as Howard Stark and Peggy Carter's notes as they were first creating SHIELD."_

I bent down next to her, "You think it could be useful?"

She shrugged, "Probably. If anything we saw today was helpful, this would be it."

I nodded. "Cover me."

Damia took a step behind me blocking the security camera and guards from seeing me pull out my phone and quickly scanning the file.

After that we quickly made our exit. As I turned walked around the corner I bumped into someone, and I would've fallen if the man hadn't grabbed my arm and pulled me up. As I gathered my bearings I began to apologize, "sorry about that. I never look to see where I'm going."

The stranger looked at me curiously which is when I noticed he was still holding onto me with his left arm. He seemed to notice as well as he shoved his hand deep into his pocket, "Don't worry about it. It's no problem."

The man walked quickly away and Damia had made her way back to me "you coming Riley?"

I placed my hand on Damia's shoulder as I whispered, "he had a metal arm..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hmm...That's weird." I watched the man hurry away. Then I saw a glimpse of what looked like a gun. "Yeah, and he's armed." I shook Riley. "We can't have him running around armed. He could shoot somebody."

"Right" Riley went into her bag and handed me a tiny metal device. "Do your time freeze thing and sneak this on the back of his neck."

I inspected the device. "What is it?"

"It's a tracking device. Now go." She shoved me and I stumbled.

Glaring at her I froze time and ran to the man. I made myself invisible, just to be safe, and put the tracker on his neck. To my surprise, it shrunk and the color changed to his skin tone. 'Riley, you are a genius.' I thought to myself as I ran back to Riley and letting time continue as I became visible.

"Well?" She started to walk towards the bus stop.

"That was incredible! Oh and it's done." I followed.

"Why a thank you." She bowed dramatically.

"Hopefully it works." The bus slowed to a stop and we got on.

Riley paid and shoved me into a seat. "Of course it works."

I went through her bag and pulled out her phone. After getting comfortable, I started going through the scans she took of that _Project Sapphire_ document. Then I saw a notification that the guy was near our location. As the bus stopped, I jumped over Riley and ran off the bus.

"Damia! Where are you going!?" Riley yelled from on the bus.

I clicked onto the notification and it opened to a map with a blimp on it. My eyes were glued to the screen as I followed the blimp.

"Damia!" Riley ran after me. I didn't notice she got off the bus. She grabbed me by my arm and stopped me. "What the hell was that for?"

"That guy's close!" I shoved her phone in her face. Riley gave me a pissed off look. "What?" She turned the phone back to me and the blimp was gone. "What?! NO!" I went to throw her phone, but she snatched it out of my hand before I could do any damage.

"Come on, D, now as your punishment we're going to have to walk back home." Riley put her phone back in her bag.

I sighed, but saw a rundown car in the middle of this abandoned parking lot. "Or I can hotwire that car."

She looked from the car to me then back at the car. "And you said I was going to be the one getting arrested?"

I rolled my eyes and made my way towards the rusty blue Buick. Still keeping an eye out for the guy, I started to get to work on getting the car running. "Cover me. If the cops come we say it's our car." I glanced around. I didn't trust some stranger walking around armed. Who knows if this guy is a lunatic or something?

"Duh, D." Riley leaned against the car. "No I'll tell them, 'officer we are trying to steal this car, please arrest us for grand theft auto and don't look in my bag where I'm hiding several deadly weapons.'"

"Alright almost there." I shook my head at Riley's comment and connected the blue wire to the red one and crossed my fingers hoping it would run. After a few attempts it went on. I let Riley drive so I did my victory dance to the passenger side door and got in. "We are so keeping this one and naming him Rusty."

Riley drove out of the parking lot. "Wonder why you would name it that?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it. Do you have anything better?" I kept searching for this mystery dude.

"Okay this guy has a gun, a lot of people can have permits to carry one. Why are you so on edge about him?"

"He just…..I don't know something's off about him. Something familiar."

"Like the scientists from when we were little?" Riley asked.

"Nah, but I'm not sure if this guy is safe." I glared out the window, trying to commit his face to memory.

We were quiet the rest of the way home. Both of us were excited about what we found at the museum, but man was I tired.

Finally, we were home. Riley parked the car and we climbed out, stretching from the long drive. I grabbed my keys from my bag and shuffled tiredly towards our front door only to notice that it had been kicked in. Riley was right behind me handing me a sai. I preferred my katana, but I can't carry that around so I had to settle without the blade. Who I saw standing in front of us almost made me drop my weapon. I saw Riley's jaw drop and I closed it for her. The guy was tall with broad shoulders and an old fashioned haircut, yet he carried himself with an air of authority.

The tall blonde soldier started pacing looking at the apartment. "Must have been some party, huh?"

"Who are you?" I asked. I needed to make sure the man was who I thought he was.

"Steve Rogers." He went into our kitchen then back to the living room.

"Alright then 'Mr. Rogers' care to explain what you're doing in the middle of our destroyed living room?" Riley put her hands on her hips.

"I spotted some agents from this government agency called HYDRA not too far from here. So I went to check out the neighborhood and found your apartment like this." He explained still checking out all the rooms.

"Hey Riley, weren't those guys from this morning from HYDRA?" I asked.

"Ya, but I don't know what they wanted cause SHIELD was here the other day."

Steve froze. "This isn't the first time HYDRA's been here?"

"No like Riley said, they were here this morning." I repeated.

"Why would they want you two?"

"Probably the same reason as SHIELD." Riley shrugged.

"Why does SHIELD want you?" Steve asked

"Oh you think just because we're girls we can't work for a government agency and take down terrorists?" It always annoyed Riley when people thought it was impossible for girls to be able to fend for themselves.

"No, we actually have a few female agents who are just as good as I am and some of them better. It's just SHIELD tends to recruit...uh...let's say...different people."

Riley had that look on her face, the one where she was debating on whether or not to say something that could get us in trouble. By the looks of it she was going to say something stupid, but the moment she was about the say something a bullet whizzed through the air and hit her in the shoulder.

Steve acted, immediately pulling me to the ground and grabbing Riley, covering us with his shield. I pulled Riley closer so she could be covered by the shield, protecting us from the spray of bullets. I froze time and stood up as the sound of bullets stopped. I stepped out from behind Steve's shield and extended my hand towards Riley on the floor.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But now I'm pissed." Riley reached into her bag and pulled out a small silver sphere while I walked over to our fireplace and pulled out my katanas from above the mantel.

"Ready?" I asked her uncertain if she could fight with her injury.

"I was born ready." Riley activated the sphere and placed it on the floor in front of the soldiers. We made our way to the kitchen and ducked behind the counter as I unfroze time. As soon as time unfroze the sphere activated and the soldiers disappeared in a flash of blue light. We waited until Steve started moving on the broken glass scattered everywhere. Riley and I walked into the living room and saw Steve was staring at the door.

"Bucky?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Bucky?" I asked staring towards the figure standing in the darkened doorway, "Who the hell is Bucky?"

My phone buzzed from where it had landed on the carpet and I bent to pick it up. My tracking app had activated signaling that the man with the metal arm was near.

Steve hung his head in regret, "Bucky was, is, my friend from back in the war. I thought he had died but instead he had been captured and torture by HYDRA. They turned him into the Winter Soldier."

The man in the doorway stepped forward and revealed himself.

Damia snatched my phone from my hands as she realized who the man was. "You, how, what, why... WHAT THE HELL MAN?"

Damia pulled back her arm to throw my phone at the now revealed stranger but I quickly snatched it from her, "oh no. If you want to throw something we have knifes and a target out back."

"But why did you run before?" Damia asked Bucky.

"Your friend saw my arm, and with HYDRA constantly trying to hunt me down I have to be careful. It doesn't take long for the wrong person to discover me and HYDRA comes 'knocking on my door'." He answered.

"So what does that mean? We're being hunted now?" I asked.

"HYDRA won't stop until they have them." Bucky told Steve, both held each other's gaze as if speaking without actually talking.

"We have to leave now." Steve demanded.

"Thanks Captain Obvious" I rolled my eyes and motioned for Damia to follow me into our office. Once in the office I pulled out a bag and pressed a button on the underside of the desk. A panel on the wall slid back to reveal a wall of weapons. Damia and I immediately began packing our bags to the brim with cash, weapons, and some of my various inventions.

Damia paused in packing the bags and looked up at me, "Ri are we really gonna trust these guys? I mean are we just gonna drop everything and let HYDRA scare us out of our home?"

"I don't know what we're gonna do D. You heard Bucky, HYDRA won't stop until they have us."

"So are we gonna join SHIELD?"

"Hell no. We're gonna pack our bags and go on the craziest road trip with a super soldier and a brain-washed assassin. And do you know what else we're gonna do? We're gonna find HYDRA and burn them to the ground. We're gonna make them sorry they ever even considered messing with us."

As soon as Damia and I finished packing our bags we carried them back to the living room where Bucky and Steve were in the middle of a heated argument.

"I told you that what HYDRA did to you wasn't your fault! You don't have to keep punishing yourself for what happened. That wasn't you." Steve was grabbing Bucky by the shoulders to try to keep him from turning away.

"Dammit Steve! You know I can't! The Soldier is a part of me now. I don't eat. I can't go to crowded places. I don't sleep, and when I do I wake up with blood on my hands and a dead body at my feet."

"Then let me help you. Let _someone_ help you. Let _someone in._ You saved me my whole childhood, let me return the favor. You don't have to live in fear anymore. I'm here for you no matter what."

Bucky cracked a small smile, "Till the end of the line?"

Steve pulled Bucky into a hug, "Till the end of the line."

"Awwww." I pulled out my phone and quickly snapped a picture, "What a Kodak moment."

The two super soldiers turned and stared at me. "Really?" Steve asked.

"Really." I took another.

Bucky sheathed his knives and spoke. "Alright, shove the self-help-yoga-crap. Let's get moving."

Damia nodded and sheathed her katanas onto her back and walked out the door following Bucky. Steve and I walked out the door and went into the garage where I kept our porsche. Steve hopped onto his bike and Bucky and Damia went in the porsche. I pulled out the walkie talkie system I created and passed the communication devices to everyone.

"Where'd this come from? Your Mary Poppins bag?" Damia smirked and I whacked her with my bag. "Ow!"

"Stop fooling around. We have to go." Bucky said from the porsche.

I put my helmet on as I mounted my Harley and started the engine. I put my bike in drive as D and Bucky climbed in the Porsche and revved its engine. After Steve and I were ready we drove off with Bucky following us. I had no idea where we were going, whether it be somewhere in this state or at SHIELD. We had to find out what _exactly_ was going on so I could figure out if we could completely trust these guys.

Steve lead us through the streets of Baltimore and out of the city onto rural roads. He said he had a safe house out there that only he knew about which meant that it would be off both SHIELD and HYDRAs radar.

Or so he thought. We were only an hour or so into the drive when a man in all black ran onto the road.

"Watch out!" I yelled a warning to both Steve and Bucky. Steve and I both managed to quickly swerve and avoid the man but Bucky wasn't so lucky.

The car made a hard right and at the high speed it was going began to flip and tumble down the road until it eventually stopped when it hit a tree.

"Damia, Bucky, are you guys ok?" I asked as I swerved and turned my bike around racing back to the crash with Steve close behind me. "D answer me."

The response was only static across the line. I sped my bike up faster and skidded to a stop in front of the wrecked car. Not even bothering to park my bike I ran to the car, attempting to wrench the door open but to no avail, the door was stuck.

Steve quickly pushed me aside and wrenched the door open, "Buck..." The words died in his throat as we were both met with the sight of an empty car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

When I woke it was to a feeling I had hoped I'd never feel again, one of being strapped to a metal table with harsh restraints pinning me down. I had to get out of here. I frantically looked around and found Bucky near me in the same situation, except he was still passed out. I struggled against the restraints again before forcing myself to be still. _Okay I just need to relax and figure out a way out of here. Or maybe Ri's coming to save us, right?_

Then I heard Bucky coming around. He blinked a few times before his eyes shot open and he tried to move. He also checked how strong the restraints were before his eyes connected with mine. I knew things were bad if even a super soldier couldn't break the restraints.

"Where are we?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I-I don't know."

He cursed under his breath as the metal door to our right opened making me jump. The man was in a white scientist coat just like the ones from my childhood. I trembled in fear as he came over to me. Desperately, I tried to get away, grunting and crying in frustration as the cuffs on my wrists wouldn't budge. The man smiled before turning to Bucky. Bucky just glared at him. The man backed up and watched us.

"Mr. Barnes it is nice to have you back on the job." He told Bucky, "and you." His gaze went to me. "You're new, aren't you, but the boss wouldn't have picked you up if you didn't mean anything." He stepped closer to me. "So what _is _so special about you?"

I froze under his stare.

"There's nothing special about her." Bucky finally spoke. "Just let her go."

The man sighed and pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Moments later, more men came in and rolled Bucky away. _Where are they taking him_?

"Bucky!" I screamed. I didn't want to be alone. The man's hands slammed near the sides of my head. I yelped as he yelled.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing!" I cried as he slowly pulled his hands away.

He stepped away as someone started rolling the table I was on in the direction Bucky went. I tried to keep track of where we were going, but the halls were white and lit super bright. Due to the brightness, I kept my eyes shut. Then I heard Bucky's screams.

"Bucky! Let him go!" I couldn't help it, but I started crying. What we they doing to him, and were they going to do that to me?

I was ignored as the table was stopped by a door. A guard pulled me from the table, after taking the cuffs off, and attached my cuffs to a chain attached to the back wall. I started to panic as the man in the white lab coat came over to me and placed a burlap sack roughly over my head. The door was shut and I was left in complete darkness.

I had now idea how long I was in there, it could have been days or only a few minutes but soon I started to hear Bucky's screams pierce through the thick walls. I tried to pull at my restraints but they wouldn't budge. "BUCKY! Please! Let him go!"

I curled up in a ball and placed my hands over my ears begging and crying for it all to stop. It wasn't long after that that I lost consciousness, my body giving up the fight against sanity.

When I woke I noticed I wasn't alone in my cell. There was a small light coming from the corner and standing next to the light dressed in full HYDRA gear stood my friend Riley.

"Riley?"

"Hello Damia." Riley smiled cruelly. "Having fun yet?"

"What's going on? Why are you here?"

"It's your fault you know." Riley said as she inspected some nonexistent dirt under her fingernails.

"What is? What's my fault?"

"It's your fault you're different."

_No it's not. I didn't ask to be like this! _

"You're a danger to me and to society. You're lucky I ever even put up with you, you worthless scum."

Then there was silence. "Riley, I..."

Riley held her hand up to silence me, "I don't want to hear it."

The light was extinguished and I was left in darkness once more.

I was awoken by the door being opened and having someone rechain me to the table. The sack was removed and fear drowned me as a lady with short bobbed blonde hair walked over to me with a needle. I had a really bad fear of needles.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"I just need to take some blood." Then she got to work and I looked away. After she got what she needed, I was returned to my previous state.

I was starved and beat. Riley always came to visit me and tell me how much she hated me. I thought she was my friend and it turns out after all this time she was working for HYDRA! How could she?

My dreams were plagued with Bucky screaming for help or blaming me, and to be honest, it was my fault. If I would've let Bucky drive the car then he would have been able to avoid the crash and we could still be with Steve and Riley safe and sound and trying to figure a way to stop HYDRA.

I hadn't seen Bucky in days but his screams made me worry what exactly they were doing to him. My thoughts then wondered to Steve, if Riley was here at HYDRA then that meant something had happened to Steve. What if he was receiving the same treatment that Bucky was?

The door opened and again I was met with a harsh kick to my spine, followed by several to my ribs.

I had considered using my powers to get them to stop, but I was too afraid they would be able to resist and then they would know my secret. I received one last harsh kick to my face before I was unchained completely and dragged down the corridor to a large empty room and thrown in the center. The door was slammed shut and I shakily stood to my feet.

It didn't take me long to realize I wasn't alone. A tall figure with dark hair and a metal arm stood by a table in the corner. "Bucky?" I asked.

The man flinched. "My name isn't Bucky. I am Winter and I am Death. And that is the only thing you will meet in this room."

"Bucky no. This isn't you. I'm your friend. You can fight this! You _have_ to fight this!"

Bucky pulled out a gun from his holster and removed the safety. "You have no friends here."

Oh shit, they broke him again. I heard the click of his gun loading.

A voice came over an intercom, "Kill her already! That's an order!"

"Bucky, don't do this." I shook my head begging to him.

Bucky slowly turned around and raised the gun, "Riley told me you two were trained to fight."

"We were."

I looked into his eyes and saw years of pain and suffering, torture and loss, but most of all I saw the guilt he had been carrying with him for too long. "_Please._" His voice was barely above a whisper.

Then he pulled the trigger.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I stared at the empty car in disbelief. "Steve?" I asked uncertainly.

"I... I don't know." He held the broken door in his hand like a shield.

I reached into the car and picked up Damia's bag of supplies and Bucky's jacket from the backseat where they had placed them. As I did a picture of Bucky and Steve from the 40s fell out of Bucky's jacket. Steve picked up the photo as he dropped the car door and whispered something under his breath that I wasn't able to catch.

Looking around I noticed tire tracks in the mud by the road, "Damia? DAMIA?!" I raced down the road following the tracks before they ended.

Steve caught up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down, "it's ok Riley. We'll find them. It'll be ok."

"How!? How will it be ok? People don't just disappear Steve!" I was nearing hysteria in my blind panic.

I tried to turn away and keep searching when Steve pulled me roughly by my shoulders and turned me to face him. I was too slow to hide my wince of pain as he did. "Riley, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." I tried to brush him off but to no avail. Steve brushed aside my jacket to show that blood had soaked through my shirt and was slowly making its way down my arm.

Steve silently cursed under his breath, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

I shrugged, or at least I tried to but the pain in my shoulder was too intense and I winced.

"Can you ride?"

I nodded, my eyes on the now burning car on the side of the road.

Steve nodded and helped me onto my bike.

"Where are we going? We don't know where D and Bucky went! We can't just leave them!"

"Bucky's a trained soldier and I have no doubt that your friend can hold her own if it came to it. Wherever they are, they can wait until we get you patched up. Let's go." Steve started his bike and sped off down the road, leaving me no choice but to follow closely behind.

We rode for about three hours before arriving at a small cabin not to far from a run down town. By the time we parked our bikes at the cabin I was lightheaded from the blood loss. Steve helped me off the bike and into the cabin where he pulled out some medical supplies from the bathroom and began to bandage my wound. The cabin was only one story and contained nothing more than a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, and a sofa that could become a makeshift bed if needed. The cabin was old fashioned and a bit rundown but it held a homey feel to it.

I sat down on the sofa while he stitched up my wound. Luckily, the bullet had gone all the way through my right shoulder and hadn't hit any major organs.

"You know for a soldier, you have a surprisingly good bedside manner." I tried to lighten the mood but Steve's face remained serious, "Ehh say what's up doc?" Still nothing but a blank stare from the Captain, "Steve?" I placed my hand gently on his shoulder and that seemed to shake him out of whatever trace he was in.

Steve sighed and for a moment I saw the burden that he carried on his shoulders. Most people tended to forget that Steve was still quite young, only in his late 20s, yet he acted with wisdom beyond his years. "This is all my fault."

"Steve..."

"This is my fault Riley. If I hadn't let Bucky fall off that train, if I had managed to stop HYDRA instead of letting them corrupt the world, if only I could be the hero everyone seems to think I am, if.."

I cut him off and made him look me straight in the eyes, "Steve, you can't keep letting 'what ifs' rule your life. So you fucked up. You made some mistakes. Everyone does. What defines us is not the size of the mistakes we make, but rather how we learn from those mistakes, how after every curveball and trickshot life throws at you, you still keep going and keep trying. That's what matters. Not what you do, but why you do it. So what if you fucked up? Everyone does. But not everyone has your strength to face those mistakes and try. Not everyone can be knocked down day after day and still have the strength to keep on fighting. That's what makes you a hero. Because your the guy who can keep on fighting."

Steve looked down at his hand which was holding the picture of him and Bucky, Bucky was smiling and had his arm slung around a skinnier Steve's shoulder while Steve had the most ridiculous grin on his face as he held up a new sketchbook, "But what if I can't."

"No." I stood up and made him stand up with me, "No more what ifs. No more second guessing. You're brave and strong and no matter what happens you are a hero. You can do this." I handed him the keys to his bike as I pulled out my phone. "Now shape up soldier. We have a crazy ex-brainwashed assassin and an even crazier mutant to save. Let's rock as roll." I grabbed my keys from where they were sitting on the kitchen table and walked towards the door.

"How?" Steve stood in the middle of the kitchen looking for all the world like a kicked puppy.

"Easy," I replied, "we go cause some trouble."

I was able to activate the tracker chip that was still hidden on the back of Bucky's neck and Steve and I raced through the small town and out onto the open highway. Luckily the place where the signal originated from wasn't too far from where we were staying, about an hours ride.

Unfortunately, the place the signal came from was a small fortress. I'm talking barbed wire and pit bulls here none of that home security crap. This was almost full blown Fort Knox security. And I would know, I've broken into Fort Knox before. The Kremlin too but that's a story for another day.

The castle, for that was the only was to describe the structure, was three stories tall with guards stationed every 200 feet around the permiter and tanks and other weapons scattered around the yard. The fortress was surrounded by dense woods filled with traps and trip wires that I was able to diffuse.

Steve and I got as close as we could to get a better look and began to make a plan when his phone rang with the obnoxious iron man ring tone blaring out of the small speakers.

I glared at him from where we were hiding, "Really? Who could be calling at a time like this?"

Steve glared down at his phone, "Probably the same narcissistic person who set their own theme as their ring tone." Steve answered the phone and held it up to his ear, "Whatever it is Stark, it had better be good."

I couldn't hear the response but whatever it was made Steve blush furiously.

I grabbed Steve's arm and whispered, "If that's the Tony Stark, maybe he can help. Ask him if he can fly out here with the other Avengers, there's no was we can take this building alone."

Steve reluctantly nodded, "Alright Stark, I need your help."

"What do you mean no can do?"

"You lost control of what?!"

"A homicadal robot?!"

Steve's replies kept getting louder and louder so I grabbed the phone from his hand and forced him to take a few deep breathes before continuing. "Alright Stark, as soon as I'm done here I'll head to the Tower and help you but right now I'm kinda in the middle of infiltrating a highly guarded base so any help you could give would be... Hello? Tony?" Steve sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair. "I guess we won't be getting any help from the Avengers. Tony mentioned something about coffee and a robot and to be honest when Tony has too much coffee it's already a bad idea, but combine that with robotics and we're all screwed.""

I nodded. "Ok so how are we supposed to break into a top secret highly guarded facility without any real fire power and no backup?"

Steve had turned around to face the surrounding woods and didn't reply.

"Steve?"

He tapped my shoulder so I turned around and found myself looking down the barrel of a gun. "Well shit."


	8. Chapter 8

****A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little short. :P Hope you enjoy anyway.****

****TMNT Fan: Thank you for writing that poem I feel honored that you did, and I hope that I did make the guys proud. :D I'd love to write with you, so make an account already! XD ****

**Chapter 8**

I heard Bucky pull the trigger and I panicked, freezing time and falling to the ground. I sat on the ground with time frozen and took a few steadying breaths. When I looked up I realized a problem, there was no bullet that had left the gun. He had fired a blank. This was all a trap to get me to use my powers, and I fell for it. No doubt Hydra had all kinds of sensors monitoring the room that would've been able to pick up on what I could do. I sighed to myself as I walked over to the only door in the room and tried to pull it open. Locked. Of course it was. I looked around for another exit. Just my luck, I was trapped. I knew once I resumed time it would only take a few minutes or so for them to notice. There was no escape for me. I resumed time and waited for the guards to drag me off to a torture room. Bucky just stood there watching me, like he was worried or sorry.

"Take her away!" A guard yelled.

My eyes didn't leave Bucky's as I was restrained and harshly led to another room. Panic filled me as I was tied down into a chair and a metal crown looking thing was strapped to my head. The man I saw when I first got here stepped in from of me. I tugged on the straps that held my arms down.

"I knew there was something different about you." He smirked. "Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice."

I glared at him, refusing to speak. The room was white just like my holding cell and had that sickening hospital smell. The man nodded.

"Okay, hard way it is."

There was a small table set up near me with some sort of control board. A young man with a white lab coat was sitting behind it. He has brown eyes and almost black hair. He was told something and I felt them searching my mind. I tired fighting them, but I was tired. My mind itself was wrecked from the 'games'. So I stopped fighting and watched as the first day I met Ri played then our trip to Japan. In Japan, I lost control of my powers and something big happened. I couldn't let them see that! So I tried to steer them somewhere else, but it wasn't enough. That day played for my captors.

_..._

_Ri and I were training, she was practicing fighting techniques and I was practicing and experimenting with my powers. We were working on my persuasion. So my instructor told me to make him do something and erase his memory of it. I was a little worried of hurting him in someway. Pushing the thought to the side I stared him in the eyes and told him something simple. I told him, 'go pick a flower and give it to me'. His name was Sensi Hays, and his eyes were a dull gray but he had a sharp wit and great patience with train Ri and I. As I gave him his orders I watched his eyes glaze over as he walked across the field where we were training and pick a small flower off the ground before turning and returning to me. Hays took my hand and placed the flower in it. _

_'You will forget you picked this flower for me, and tell me how good of a job I did.'_

_'Good job, Damia.' His eyes returned to normal and he looked down at the flower in my hand. "You have done well. Be sure that you don't abuse this gifts. Many good people could be hurt if you do."_

_'What else do I have to know about the persuasion?' I asked. _

_'The state of the subject's mind is the most important thing. If there mind is weak it will be easier to control them, but if their mind is focused and strong it will take more power to do it.' He explained. _

_'What state is your mind in?' I was curious of how powerful I am. _

_He chuckled at my question. 'My mind is very strong and stable. I wanted to test where you are with this skill.' Hays waited for me to nod. 'I was actually fighting you. Did you feel any struggle in my mind?'_

_I shook my head. _

_'You are more powerful than you think.'_

_..._

My eyes opened to the lab where I was still hooked up to the chair. The man who'd been interrogating me walked up to me.

"Well what do you say Ms. Evans? Will you work for us? We can offer you things beyond your wildest imagination." He smirked as if he already knew my answer.

"Not on your life." I snapped making my head throb.

The man behind the board stood up and went to my interrogator, the two of them talked quietly. They went back and forth completely ignoring me. I tried to listen and tried to make sense of their conversation.

"You're right, she's a danger to us." One of them said loud enough for me to here.

The man from behind the board asked. "Should we get Barnes to do it?"

The other man smirked. "Yes. For now take her back to her cell."

...

Riley came to me again.

"You're where you should be." She gave me a look of disgust.

"You're not real." I argued and turned my back on her. This was really starting to piss me

She scoffed and paced the length of the cell, "please. Of course I'm real. How else would I know that erasing our teachers memory wasn't as simple as it seemed?" Riley sneered at me "you know what your powers did to him. How they _really _changed him."

She was right. I always used my powers on Hays. I never stopped to ask him how this was affecting him. That's why he left because the 'magic' or whatever you want to call it drove him mad. One day he just attacked us, cornering Ri and I forcing us to flee. I was able to persuade him to leave so we could make our escape. I didn't know if he's in an asylum or if he's dead.

"You're right." I rubbed my temples in attempts to ease the ache.

"Of course I'm right." She rolled her eyes before leaving.

Bucky replaced Riley. I stood up and walked towards him until my chain stopped me.

"Bucky, please snap out of it! We had to work together to get out of here." I begged.

"You're my mission." His voice was emotionless.

I yelped as he slammed me into the wall. Oh shit, he was going to kill me! They've broke him and the only person who could possibly get through to him isn't here! I could fight, but I couldn't beat a super soldier!

He swung his left arm at me and I ducked scrambling away as fast as I could. I wasn't able to go far as Bucky grabbed my chains and pulled me toward him. I stumbled backwards into his arms and he wrapped one around my neck, cutting off my air supply. I struggled as much as I could, trying to freeze time, but my lack of air caused time to only flicker in and out.

Right before I lost the fight against consciousness I felt something prick the back of my arm.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	9. Chapter 9

****A/N (Hamato Alexa): Sorry about the really late update, and another shorter chapter. On a side note, check out Captain Parkour's new one shot called 'Blood in the Water'. It is AMAZING! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. :)****

**Chapter 9**

When I came to I felt as though I had been run over by a steam roller. My entire body _ached _and my eyes felt like lead as I tried to open them against the harsh light of the dirty room. Despite my headache I tried to scan my surroundings. I was in a small dimly lit room made of some kind of brownish brick. The room was ice cold and I could see my breath form in puffs as air left my body. There was a group of scientists standing in a corner bent over some strange machine. As my eyes continued scanning the room I noticed Bucky standing in a darkened corner, the metal of him arm gleaming like blood in the dim light. "Bucky!" As I began to sit up it was then I noticed the large metal cuffs that held me in place. I tried to pull against them in a vain attempt to break myself free but to no avail. I could tell that they were made to hold something much stronger than a 23 year old girl.

One of the men that was huddled over the machine turned to face me, straightening his lab coat his deep brown gazed at me, seemingly uninterested, "Your precious Bucky isn't going to be able to help, and neither will your other friend either. What was her name? Diana?"

"It's Damia you bastard. Now what have you done to her." I glared holes into him, praying for once that I had Damia's power of persuasion.

"Let's just say we removed her from the picture...permanently."

"You BASTARD!" I struggled even harder against my restraints knowing that I would never be able break free with pure strength alone.

The man fixed his lab coat again and turned back to the machine, "Do you know what this machine does? It erases your memory, leaving us with a blank space for us to mold into our own design. So tell me Ms. Carson, are you ready to lose everything you've ever known?"

I was about to respond when I noticed Bucky shift his weight. I glanced over at him as he did and I thought I saw him wink. I blinked in surprise, thinking that my mind was beginning to play tricks on me.

"Do what you want to me, but you will never win. You can take away my memories, but I will fight you every step of the way." I leaned back in the chair, "Do your worst."

The man nodded with a smirk on his face, "Don't worry child, we will." He pressed a button and sparks began to fly from the machine. Soon chaos erupted and people began swarming the room.

Once the room was full of people Bucky made his way through the crowd of people and released me from the chair. He grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear, "Don't draw any attention to us. Don't try to struggle either."

Bucky practically dragged me from the room and down a series of dimly lit hallways and down a set of stairs into a corridor filled with jail cells. Quickly, he pulled open one that was unlocked and threw me inside. "Don't try to escape. I'll be back to break you out soon. In the meantime, don't draw any attention to yourself." With that he slammed the door closed and the lock clicked into place. He quickly ran away leaving me alone. As soon as he was gone I slammed my foot into the wall and screamed in frustration. Damia was gone and it was all my fault. I slid down the wall as tears ran down my cheeks. I had promised to protect her and I had failed. It was all my fault.

...

The cell was fairly small. I could only pace five steps in either direction before I was met with a wall. There were no windows except for the one on the door and the only light in the room came from that window. The floors and walls were made of concrete which made the room colder than the rest of the building. I must have been in the cell for no more than an hour when I heard footsteps approaching followed by shouting and the sound of guns firing. I stepped up to the window to see guards racing past. I continued gazing out into the hallway and was about to look away when I saw the air shimmer and Damia materialize near my door.

"Damia?" She didn't seem to hear me so a began hitting the door to get her attention. "Damia!"

Her head whipped towards me, a look of surprise across her face. I noticed that she looked thinner and paler than when I had last seen her, probably close to a week now. "Riley?" Her voice was barely above a whisper but I was able to read her lips.

"Damia? Is that really you? How are you alive? I thought you were dead!" I was nearly shouting now in order for her to be able to hear me through the thick steel door.

Her eyes suddenly widened in shock and she stepped back from the door, shaking her head violently. "_No. No it's not you. It can't be you. It's just another trap."_ I had to read her lips in order to understand her. She turned and began sprinting down the hall in the direction the guards had come from.

"Damia! DAMIA!" I began banging on the door trying to get her back but to no avail. Soon I was once again left alone with my thoughts.

...

It wasn't long after that I thought I could hear faint explosions in the distance. I stood up from where I was sitting against the cold concrete wall. The door to my cell opened and man stood there shrouded in shadow. Before I had a chance to react he unsheathed a katana from his back and plunged it through my heart.

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 10**

_A few minutes earlier__. _

I opened my eyes, feeling groggy as I sat up, taking in my surroundings. Shit, I was back in my cell. Wait a minute, didn't Bucky kill me? No, maybe, yes? Ah this was making my head hurt. I rubbed my head and tried to get myself situated. I had to figure out a way out of here. As I began planning my escape I heard the door open revealing Bucky. I stood up and stomped over to him, shocked by the fact that I wasn't chained down.

"What the hell is going on?" I snapped, being held captive was taking its toll on me. It's usually Riley snapping at people.

"We're getting out of here. I'll get Steve and Riley, you need to get out of here now!" He ordered.

"You lied. You weren't brainwashed." I stared him dead in the eye. "And Riley isn't really here."

"Yes she is, but that's not why I'm in here. You need to get out now!" He quickly explained before shoving me out the door. "Take this hallway all the way down to the end and go left then the next intersection go right. When you get to the end of that one, go left, the exit is at the end of that one. There's a van out front running."

"Bucky-"

"Go!" He pushed me harder, making me move.

I started for the exit, going over the directions Bucky gave me. Unfortunately, these hallways were long, so to keep from being caught I made myself invisible. I slowed slightly to focus on the quietest noises, and heard some guards approaching. I held my breath as they ran by and went down the hallway. Then the sound of hands hitting a window made me jump. I stopped a cell they past. By the sound of it, it was occupied, I heard the occupant quickly hit the window. They were trying to see out of it. I walked over to look at who it is, my eyes widened at who it was. Riley. No it's not her I turned and let myself become visible again.

"Damia?" This can't be her. "Damia!"

I forced my head to look at her. "Riley?" She said something, but I couldn't hear her. They were using this look of Riley to break me. I shook my head and backed up. She looked so happy to see me unlike the Riley who visited me often. "No. No it's not you. It can't be you. It's just another trap." Saying it out loud helped me block her out. It helped me hold into the sliver of sanity I have left. I had to get out, so I turned and ran, following the route Bucky told me to take. Riley's voice got quieter and quieter until finally I couldn't hear her calling for me. Crazily sprinting through the halls, I finally busted through the doors taking a deep breath of fresh air. I fell to my knees. I was really out! My celebration was cut short when I found the running van Bucky told me about, across the parking lot. We were being held in what looked like a one floor old abandoned hospital. I jogged up to the black van, and opened the door making it creak, and jumped in. I started laughing; I made it! After composed myself enough to think somewhat straight I looked out the darkly tinted window. It has that weird new car smell and everything was spotless, and the seats are leather, matching the dark exterior. I guess this wasn't used often. I continued to look around the van and found it very roomy. There was also a pile of blankets, some food, and water bottles; the essentials.

When was Bucky getting here? Still feeling a little shaky, I made myself invisible and stepped out of the van. I stayed close to the van and found Bucky dragging an injured Steve towards me. Damn, he didn't look good. I ran to them and put Steve's arm around my shoulders and helped them to the van. Buck stopped.

"You have to help him in the van, I have to go back for-"

Bucky was cut off by a loud explosion. Our attention was pulled to the now burning building, we could feel the heat from where we were standing; about 120 yards away. Bucky swore and Steve just lowered his head.

"It was really her in there, wasn't it?" I asked, dreading their answer.

"Yeah." Steve mumbled.

I was such a bitch to her. I left her to die when she was begging me for help! Steve was still using Bucky and I for support when we piled into the van. We lowered him to the floor, I tended to some of Steve's wounds, as I tried not to burst into tears that to one person I cared about was dead. Luckily, Steve's wounds were just some scraps, but the bruises were pretty bad, so I did my best to help him. Bucky was driving, his knuckles white because of how tightly he was holding on to the steering wheel. After I finished with Steve, I sat on the floor hugging my knees to myself. I failed her.

It was about five hours later when Bucky pulled into the driveway of an old log cabin. I went back with Bucky to help Steve inside and get a fire started. We made Steve take a nap and I went to shower. It felt good being able to get cleaned up. Relaxing in the hot water I let my mind go silent, trying forget for ten minutes that I just left my only friend o burn to death in a death camp. A knock at the door made me being myself back I reality.

"Yeah?"

"There's a set of clothes in front of the door for you to change into." Bucky yelled through the door.

"Thanks." I called back and got out. I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around myself so I could grab the clothes and bring them in the bathroom. After getting changed and brushing my hair, I quietly made my way downstairs, but changed direction when I heard Steve and Bucky arguing in one of the bedrooms. I got closer to the door and listened in.

"I should've brought her here first." I became invisible and watched Steve shake his head.

"If anyone's taking the blame, it's me." Bucky pointed at himself. "If I could've gotten Damia out quicker, you two wouldn't have had to come and get yourselves captured."

They both got quiet, then Steve spoke. "How bad is she?"

"Damia?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you think? Her one and only friend was said to be working for HYDRA. Then when Damia finally gets a taste of freedom she has to watch as her friend dies. She watched as the goddamn building exploded!" Bucky took a breath, calming himself. "Everything she thought she knew there was a lie, including me being brainwashed again. There's bound to be trust issues."

I burst through the door, making myself visible once again. "Why couldn't you at least tell me it wasn't Riley? You let them do this to me, and I wasn't able to pull through and save her." My tears stung my eyes as I blew my cover. "We made a promise that we'd always protect each other; no matter what happens. I broke that promise and she had to pay the price." I thought about the building exploding, the blast echoing in my ears. My gaze went to the wooden kitchen floor. Did she die instantly or did she slowly burn to death? Oh god, she was right, I'm a danger to everyone. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I hesitantly looked up.

"I'm sorry." Bucky's voice silenced the explosion.

"Why didn't you just kill me? Everyone would be safer if I wasn't here." I started pushing away from him, but he kept me where I was.

"This is what they want." He gave me a light shake, making lookup at him. "They want you to feel that you have no worth. This makes you do whatever they say because you just don't give a damn if you're killed in the process. The only thing that matters is if the mission is completed. Damia, I understand."

"But you didn't kill Steve." I stared him dead in the eye. "You were able to break through the brainwash and actually save him!" A stray tear rolled down my cheek. "I killed her."

"Damia, you didn't kill her. You were just afraid, and doing what Buck said to do." Steve argued.

"When you were in the war, you didn't follow orders. If you did, Bucky would be dead." I shot back. "What am I going to do after we finish taking down HYDRA for good, huh? If I go back to our apartment, which is trashed, I'll have to cover bills, work, and try to come to terms with her death." I shook my head. "I can't do it. My powers make me go insane sometimes, and Ri's always there to get me through it. What will I do when they get to me again?"

"Come to S.H.I.E.L.D., they can help you." Steve begged.

"Yeah, and be tested on again. If you haven't noticed, government agencies tend to do that to _freaks _like me, Steve." I snapped at him.

"You're not a freak." Bucky spoke earnestly.

"You don't know what I can do. If anyone really knew the extent to my abilities, they would label me as a freak. Freaks aren't supposed to be roaming the earth, we're dangerous. No matter how hard you try to control it, someone takes advantage of the instability of your mind. That's why Riley's dead." I stated.

The sound of the door opening made Bucky and I get into a defensive state, but nothing could have prepared me for who just walked into the house.

"You know it's not nice to leave people in exploding buildings. I could've gotten hurt."

The person stood in the doorway, a katana clenched in their hand. As they stepped further into the room I saw that their hair and face were covered in ash and the front of their shirt was completely soaked in blood.

"Riley?"

**Please Review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I had never told Damia this, but before I met her I had led a very different life. My parents had been scientists that were working on building the newest nuclear weapon for the US government before I was born. As soon as I was born however, they wanted out. They wanted to live a normal life and have a normal family. That worked for about five years.

One day a man came to our house and demanded that my parents finish making the formula for the bomb. They, of course, refused and continued on as if nothing had happened. A few months later the man returned, but this time with a group of soldiers who took my parents and me away to a lab; where they were forced to perfect the formula. I'm still not sure what happened, but somehow the formula became unstable and exploded, killing my parents and everyone in the facility. Except me. Somehow, I managed to survive the blast and I watched with a fascinated horror as my flesh, burnt from the blast, healed itself in a matter of minutes.

Not knowing what else to do, I ran. I ran and I ran and I didn't stop running until I met Damia three years later. So, when I saw the same man from my childhood in the HYDRA facility I was finally able to put together the last piece of the puzzle. All along HYDRA was planning, working in the shadows, using mutants and freaks to do their dirty work. And when the world crumbled and all hope seemed lost, HYDRA would swoop in like a hero to save the day. Installing a new order of chaos.

So when the door to my cell opened and a katana was plunged through my chest I can't say I was surprised. Unfortunately for the man who had done it, I was trained to fight with that type of blade. I pulled it out of me with a sickening squelch a sliced the man's head clean off. With my newfound freedom, I quickly made my way through the facility, willing myself to heal. Normally, to avoid suspicion I would let my wounds heal themselves, but at this point I couldn't afford the luxury of time. I sprinted down the halls until I made it to the central control room. Locking the door behind me, I quickly wiped all the hard drives and put the data on a flash drive. Once that was done I hit the self-destruct button, opened the door, and ran as fast as I could.

I was able to make it to the garage and I quickly hotwired one of the bikes. All of the guards were running around trying to stop Bucky and Steve from escaping. Since Damia had passed my cell earlier I knew she was safe. And I knew that Steve and Bucky could take care of themselves. Putting the bike into gear I sped out of the garage as the facility exploded behind me.

...

I drove for a few hours until I arrived at the cabin Steve and I had used for a safe house a few days prior. I saw a large van parked in the driveway which I took as a sign that the others had gotten there all right. Sure enough as I came to the door I could hear their muffled voices coming from the other side. Fortunately, the door was unlocked and I opened it, leaning against the doorframe, "You know it's not nice to leave people in exploding buildings. I could've gotten hurt."

Damia looked up at me, her eyes filled with hope, "Riley?"

I stepped into the cabin, closing the door behind me, "Of course it's me, you moron. Who else would it be?"

"But...but...you died. I left you in the facility and you died." Damia was gripping onto Bucky's arm for support as she started to go into shock.

I shook my head, a playful smile teasing my lips, "Damia, you've known me for over 15 years now. You should know that I'm a very difficult person to kill."

"Iamsosorry." She spoke in a rush and next thing I knew she had lunged at me and was holding me in a tight hug, nearly crushing my ribs with the force.

I hugged her back, finally letting myself relax knowing that she was safe. As she pulled back I looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath, "Damia, there's something I need to tell you."

I took Damia into another room where I explained about my parents and the explosion. I also told her that because of the explosion, the nearby river was polluted with strange toxins, toxins that gave people strange abilities. It took her a while but she finally understood what I was saying: that because of my parents, she was a mutated freak.

Her voice shook when she finally spoke, "how-how long have you known."

I sighed, running a hand through my tangled hair, "To be honest, I wasn't 100% certain until a few months ago when I had an old friend do some research for me. He found the lab where you had been experimented on when you were younger. The lab was in ruins but he managed to find some files that pointed back to HYDRA and my parents and their formula."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me?" Damia was staring at the floor, unblinking, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

"I wanted to. God, so many times I wanted to and I almost did. But I knew. I _knew_ how much this would wreck you and I didn't want you to blame me. And I knew that once you found out HYDRA was behind it that'd you want to jump in feet first and wade into a war. I just wanted to protect you from all of it. You're the only family I have left. I couldn't lose you too." I spoke the truth for the first time in a while, and it felt good to come clean.

Damia stood up suddenly and when she spoke I had never heard her sound so venomous, "_Never _speak to me again." She quickly left the room and stormed out of the house.

"Damia! Damia wait please! I'm sorry!" I followed her to the kitchen and went to follow her out the door when Steve stood up and blocked my path. "Steve, move! I need to get her."

Steve motioned to Bucky, "Go make sure she's ok." Bucky got up and left, leaving just me and Steve standing alone in the kitchen. Steve looked at me, confusion written clear on his face, "Care to explain what that was all about?"

I sighed, taking a seat at the table, "I fucked up. That's what happened. I kept some important information from Damia and now she can't even stand to look at me."

Steve was about to say something in reply when Bucky came back in, "She's gone. She either stopped time or turned invisible but either way she's gone and I can't track her."

I nodded, standing up, "If Damia doesn't want to be found then you won't find her. Here," I took out the flash drive I had stolen from the facility, "I know it's your personal mission to destroy HYDRA once and for all. On that drive is all the information from the hard drive at the facility. It should come in handy."

Steve took the drive, "So that's it? That's the end of all this?"

I walked over to the front door, picking up my bag from where I had left it all those days ago, "That's it. It's over. For me anyways. You two definitely have your work cut out for you though."

Bucky came over and stood by the door, "What will you do now?"

I sighed, "I'll go back home, pick up the pieces, then... I'll start over; new name, new town, new life. I'll put all this behind me."

"What about Damia?" It was Steve who asked, as he rose from the table to stand beside Bucky.

I adjust the bag on my shoulder, "I don't know. I'd like to say that she'll come to forgive me and come back but... I messed things up, and I wouldn't blame her if I never saw her again. Trust me, I'll never stop looking, but somehow I know that I'll just have to wait until she comes to me."

Steve nodded, accepting my answer, "Good luck Riley. I hope that if we meet again it will be under better circumstances."

I smiled a sad smile, "Me too Steve. And if you ever need me, I have no doubt that you'll be able to find me."

I nodded goodbye to both of them and walked out the door. As I started the stolen bike and drove away I thought back on my latest adventure. I had lost everything I had ever cared about, my parents, my house, and now my only friend. As I sped off into the increasing darkness I made a decision then and there: no matter what happened next, I would never put anyone I cared about in harm's way again. They only way to do that was to have no one I could potentially care about. No friends. No family. From that moment on it was just me and the open road.

**That's it for this story, but don't worry we're working on a sequel. Will Damia and Riley come to terms with each other? Will Steve and Bucky finally defeat HYDRA? All that and more will be in the next story. Thank you everyone for your support, and be sure to check out both of our separate accounts. (Captain Parkour and Hamato Alexa) See you all in the sequel!**


	12. Epilouge

****I lied THIS is the last chapter. XD Hope everyone enjoys.****

**Epilogue**

I sprinted out the door and stopped near the house. Letting invisibility take me, I fell to my knees and shoved my hands into my eyes. She betrayed me! I kept my sobs quiet, but halted them when I heard the door open. Bucky was searching for me through the darkness.

"Damia, where are you?" He paused, waiting for me to answer. "You need to come back inside so we can all talk." Another paused, he was getting frustrated. "I can help you fight off what HYDRA did to you."

What if he's lying, like Riley? How could I trust him? I stayed as still as a statue until he let out a frustrated sigh and went back inside. Minutes later Riley came out and calmly left on a motorcycle. I stood up as she sped down the driveway as the tears threatened to run down my face. She left me? I mentally slapped myself, of course she did, because I left her for dead. This is payback; I deserve this. I was nothing. My only use in life is to be dead.

I started walking away from the log cabin and down the road where Riley went. There has to be something more; something worth living for. No, there was nothing because I just lost the only reason for my existence; not once, but twice. Those humans destroyed us, destroyed me, and they're going to pay for it. The problem was anyone could be with HYDRA, and look like an average civilian. I thought about my options, but one stuck out to me the most; kill everyone and anyone that is suspicious. There won't be any questioning; it's too risky, I could lose the guilty. That's it, that's what I'll do! Right now, I needed more information about HYDRA; where are their major bases, who works for them, confidential papers, most importantly, any 'patients'. After I hunt them down, I will save the other mutants, and together, we will destroy any government agency who tries to stop us.

All of the hurt and sorrow from before was gone and now replaced with pure anger and hatred. This anger powered my sprint as my memory faded. When my mind was focused again, there was blood on my hands and two people dead at my feet. I'm becoming my own Winter Soldier.

**Ok I know it's short, but I needed to just wrap everything up. REVIEW!**


End file.
